Calmante
by Hime-chan.kyu
Summary: Basta un toque, y toda su furia desaparece como si nada. Es por eso que Kageyama nunca puede enfadarse con él. Viñeta, KageHina.


Hola de nuevo! He vuelto con esta pequeña viñeta, extremadamente cursi xD Quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron mi anterior one-shot KageHina, y mis humildes disculpas a Guest-san (?) (xD) que me pidió continuación. No creo que la haga, cariño, pero espero que esto lo compense. :) Enjoy!

Viñeta, KageHina

**"Calmante"**

* * *

Hinata y él peleaban un montón, antes. Todavía lo hacen, cuando están sobre la cancha. Cuando un tiro sale mal o Hinata no se concentra, las duras palabras de reproche no tardan en salir de los labios de Kageyama, para recriminarlo. Y, aunque Hinata suele reconocer sus errores y recibir el regaño agachando la cabeza, no puede evitar tratar de defenderse y responderle con algún pequeño insulto.

Pero, aun así, Kageyama no puede enfadarse realmente con él. Por muy alterado que se sienta, con Hinata o con sigo mismo, sabe que no durará mucho. Y saberlo lo frustra aún más. Por eso entra a la habitación pisando fuerte, lanza su bolso con un gesto exasperado hacia cualquier rincón, y se voltea a ver a Hinata que lo sigue tranquilamente, como si no pareciera a punto de estallar.

-¡No lo entiendes! Tú no estás ahí, no tienes que encargaste de que todo funcione. ¡Un setter es la torre de control del equipo, ¡¿sabes?! ¡No puedo darme el lujo de fallar!

El pequeño pelirrojo se sienta en la cama mirándolo, sin cambiar ni un ápice su expresión.

-No es para que te exaltes así, Kageyama-kun.

Sus palabras sólo le echan más leña al fuego que es Kageyama, y, con la garganta cerrada por el coraje, avanza hasta estar frente a él, con la cara roja por el esfuerzo contenido.

-¡Tú…!

Hinata, sin mirarlo, se desliza sobre las mantas hasta apoyar su espalda contra las almohadas, provocando que su compañero apoye una rodilla en el colchón, como siguiéndolo sin percatarse.

-¡Estúpido Hinata, no tienes ni idea…!

Y justo cuando parece que va a largarle una retahíla de quejas e insultos, el menor compone una dulce sonrisa y alarga los brazos hacia él.

-Ven aquí. –le dice, como una orden tierna pero firme.

Kageyama parece dudar una fracción de segundo, con una mueca contrariada, y una de las pequeñas manos de Hinata alcanza su manga para tirar de él, haciendo que su cuerpo, en un movimiento casi automático, se acomode sobre el propio. Los brazos del mayor se enlazan enseguida en su cintura y su cabeza se entierra en el cuello de Hinata con un bufido, mientras siente como sus manos se enredan en su cabello y comienzan a acariciarlo.

-No sirve de nada que te alteres así, lo sabes.

Su voz, junto al movimiento de sus manos, funciona como un calmante, y su cuerpo se relaja al instante, haciéndolo suspirar contra su piel. Los dedos de su compañero avanzan hasta su nuca y le provocan escalofríos, terminando de destensar sus brazos. Como si no fuese más que un muñeco grande, deja su cuerpo totalmente suelto, sintiéndose por completo dócil ante las caricias de Hinata.

-Necesito mejorar. El equipo depende de mí.-murmura intentando proseguir con sus razones, aunque sabe que tiene la batalla perdida.

Una de las manos tira suavemente de su oreja, tan suavemente que no puede considerarse un regaño.

-El equipo depende de cada uno de nosotros. No tienes que preocuparte de todo tú solo.

Con un nuevo suspiro, Kageyama deja ir por fin su orgullo y se rinde, afirmando sus brazos en torno al otro cuerpo para acomodarse sobre él.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en los demás, así como ellos saben que pueden confiar en ti. No hace falta que te sobre esfuerces. Todos tenemos que mejorar juntos, ¿no? Si pierdes la concentración de nuevo será peor, y ya sabes que no puedes perder ante nadie. Lo prometiste.

-Mmmn.

Su voz es apenas un murmullo cansado, mientras escucha la suave voz de Hinata junto a su oído. Entiende lo que le está diciendo, pero entre el calor que expele su cuerpo y las manos que acarician sus hombros y su cabello apenas tiene la energía para responder. Además, sabe que Hinata entenderá. Ese pequeño demonio sabe muy bien que cuando lo tiene así escucha todas sus palabras y obedece a todas sus peticiones.

Es por eso que nunca puede enfadarse con él. Cada vez que se altera hasta este punto, basta con su toque para calmarse automáticamente. Además Hinata, aunque sea increíblemente denso para comprender otras cosas, sabe siempre exactamente qué decir y cómo decirlo para lograr que todas sus preocupaciones se esfumen.

Es totalmente injusto.

-Voy a dormir. –informa, levantando apenas el rostro para enfrentar su mirada a la del menor.

-¿No tienes hambre? Mamá dejó pastel. –es la respuesta de Hinata, sus ojos brillando de esa manera tan especial.

-Después. –Kageyama se apresura a volver su rostro a su escondite, antes de que el otro se percate de su creciente sonrojo.

-¿Ya te calmaste, Kageyama-kun? –pero al parecer, no es lo suficientemente rápido, porque puede sentir la risa en el tono de voz de su compañero.

-Cállate, Shoyo. –le responde, sólo para devolverle con la misma moneda, porque sabe que Hinata se sonroja cada vez que lo oye decir su nombre.

Pero el otro lo abraza aún más cerca y se ríe, divertido.

-Que duermas bien, Tobio.

Y Kageyama, sonrojado hasta las orejas, tiene que admitir que Hinata, como siempre, gana la batalla incluso antes de empezarla. Lo bueno es que, aún con lo orgulloso que es, justo ahora perder no le importa en lo más mínimo, mientras pueda tener este pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos.

* * *

Hasta aquí! Muchas gracias por leer, de verdad. Estaré esperando sus comentarios :) Muchos besos! Bye-kyu!


End file.
